Those Memories That Never Fade
by Kaz
Summary: Bakura x Anzu. It is Bakura and Anzu’s anniversary and Anzu thinks Bakura have forgotten. In distress, she runs out not realizing that Bakura was joking, will she forgive him or her friends for that matter


**Pairing: **Bakura/Anzu

**Dedication: **Velma and her lovely help of not shutting up about a certain guy while I am trying to write this --

**Summary**: It is Bakura and Anzu's anniversary and Anzu thinks Bakura have forgotten. In distress, she runs out not realizing that Bakura was joking and wonder along the path of a world she once knew, thinking and hoping that she can rebuild it.

**Rating**: PG

**Those Memories That Never Fade**

By Kaz

As if an internal alarm clock was fitted in insider her, Anzu woke up bright and early a smile visible on her face despite the early morning shine. Letting herself catch up and wake, she stretched slightly before turning over and laughing silently at the site before her. Bakura, with his ever-persistent smirk, was laid out, hands behind his head. To all he would have looked like the same, cold, heartless, insane Bakura... and they would be right, he was… well to all but her.

Moving over slightly, until she was right up against him, she reached out and lightly stroked his silky tendrils, letting them fall softly between her fingers. Seeing him move somewhat, she softly raised her head slightly and lightly kissed him. Feeling him respond and deepening the kiss even more, she clasped her hands around his neck, while he flipped them over, so that she lay beneath him.

Giggling, she pulled back and stared into his deep chocolate but certainly tired eyes. "Good morning," she whispered, "Know what day it is today?"

Instead of replying immediately, Bakura dropped himself onto her form and buried his head on her shoulder, mixing in with her hair. "Yeah it's Thursday which means its fucking work."

Since his head was still buried, he did not see the disappointed look that was sketched along her face. Instead of screaming or punching the life out of him, she merely took a deep breath and thought, 'It's okay Anzu, it's still early, maybe he just needs sometime to wake up and I mean come on there is no way he would forget it's our Anniversary…right?'

It had been a year ago today that she and Bakura had that conversation at the ancient tombs of the Pharaoh and had found out they actual got along….rather well in fact.

Deciding not to get herself so worked up and upset early in the day, she simply pushed Bakura off her and grabbed her robe, while making way towards the shower.

Meanwhile Bakura resisted the urge not to laugh… 'Ah I could only imagine what her face looked like,' he thought, as he flopped down and tangled himself within the black, satin bed sheets. Hearing the shower run, he smirked as he picked himself from the jumbled mess he had created and threw the sheets on the bed as he too headed for the shower.

Anzu frowned at herself in the mirror, thanks to Bakura, she was now late to meet up with the rest of the girls and he still had not remembered what day it was. "I swear if he hasn't remembered what day it is by the time I leave, he is going to be in for a lot of lonely nights." And with that thought placed in her head, she went back to blow drying her hair.

Inside the bathroom, Bakura smirked; his plan was going to a T. "The stupid woman really thought that I have forgotten. Not to mention she is moping around the place. Ahh well, of course it would work, I did think of it and when have I ever failed in my plan making." And, with arrogant composure in play, he continued to get ready.

With a sigh, Anzu made her way down the stairs to see Bakura, stretched out on the couch watching the TV. "Don't you and Malik have to go to work?" she asked, slightly confused at his actions.

"No, I can't be bothered going in, so I called in sick." Was the reply she got.

Shaking her head, she resisted the urge to laugh and instead asked, "So remember what today is?"

"Yeah like I said it's Thursday."

That just did it for Anzu; no longer could she contain her hurt or frustration. "What do you mean it's Thursday today?"

"What is your problem woman? Did you hit your head? Today is Thursday." Bakura replied smirk etched onto his face.

"I KNOW IT THURDAY DAMMIT! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT ELSE IT IS TODAY?"

"Err that time of the month?"

Anzu just saw red, grabbing the nearest item she could lay her hands on, which happened to be a vase and hurled the object at Bakura's head, while screaming, "I can't believe you forgotten what this day means for us. You are such a jerk Bakura; I don't want to see you right now."

With that said, she ran out the door, tears evident on her face. Lucky for Bakura, he had seen she was about to throw something and managed to dodge it but he still could not help feel a tad upset that she had been crying.

"Well I guess I will just have to make it up to her then," he thought, as he picked up the phone, whilst dialling a number. As the other person answered, he quickly said, "Malik? Yeah she, err the woman has gone…. yeah she fell for it…. Of course, she thinks I have forgotten. Anyway, yeah anyway you can bring the stuff over…..Whipped? Whatever, I think your mind is fucked up… just bring all the stuff over, for fucks sake." Bakura growled as he slammed down the phone, him whipped? Snorting, he arrogantly thought, 'As if anyone could have me whipped, I would rather eat my own flesh than be as obedient as a puppy.' However, his thoughts soon returned to a beautiful, cerulean eyed, brown haired female. "She was really upset when she left; I hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Sighing, he decided that we would just have to wait and see what would happen, "But in the mean time, I have plan to carry out."

* * *

Anzu wiped her eyes and sniffed, feeling rather pathetic. "I can't believe that he forgot, doesn't he know what this day represents? Sigh, I know I am over reacting it just that I was really hoping that we would remember… I mean yeah he is not like other men and I do love him for that but sometimes I just wish… Ah well, I chose him for who he is and not his actions but still I do have to admit I really had hoped he remembered."

Stopping by a cherry blossom tree, she sat down on a planter that was there, happy for it being made in a bench sort of way. "I remember this tree, it was one day after school and Bakura was walking me home from school, I saw the cherry blossom's falling." Laughing silently, she carried on with, "Bakura's face when I just stood underneath the tree and tried to catch them; I remember he called me a 'weird woman' and sat himself down here. Oh I don't care what Yugi and the others think, well no actually I do, I wish they could see past the evil tomb robber and see what I see, I just wish we could all accept each other's choices… but it seems as if we can't and for the mean time I have to choose between Bakura and them. And I chose Bakura, although after his recent stunt I am not sure he deserves to be chosen."

Resting her elbows on her knees, and cradling her head on her hands, she thought back to the last conversation she had with her friends, just the thought of it caused tears to spring into her eyes.

_"So let me get this straight Anzu, even though this spirit sent you to the shadow realm, endangered your life so many time and wouldn't even hesitate to kill you, no, despite all, your telling us that you have fallen in love with him?"_

_Inside Anzu felt, as if she was crumbling as she stared at the regal Pharaoh. Yes, she knew it would come as a shock to all that she had found love with a demonic, evil spirit but they did not have to be so well so uptight about it. _

_"Look I know this seems bad but please I don't want to have to choose between you guys. I love you all; you are very dear to me. I am not going to lie, yes; this is not a fair tail romance. I know there is always a danger but this is my choice to make. Can you not be happy for me? Just accept what I have chosen even if it doesn't seem right to you?"_

_"Anzu, I think the only thing we can accept is that you have lost your mind! Look, I don't know what's been going through your head lately, but this is well wrong, I mean he's evil, it's just wrong."_

_"Well I am sorry that you can't see past the exterior_ _Jounouchi__. See unlike you, I am able to see the soul that lies within. I really did not want to have to do this, but you leave my no choice. If you can't accept my decision then I guess we can't be friends anymore."_

_As soon as the words left her mouth, she felt as if her heart was knotted up, ready to break and burst. In all truth, she had not really meant to leave her friends, hoping that with this statement out in the open they would see what it held and change their minds… _

"But it didn't and I have never spoken to any of them since. I do not regret my decision nor do I think I made the wrong choice, I just wish I had my friends with me. Nevertheless, I guess that was asking too much. I wish they were here though, I need some advice, some one to talk to."

Realising that she did indeed have no one right now and despite her inner feelings saying not too, she could not help but let the tears build up in her eyes once more, their crystalline form running down her pale face. It was all too much for her, being alone, feeling as if she abandoned her friends for her own selfish acts and now… "I've gone and had a fight with Bakura-kun over nothing, what am I doing? I knew her wasn't like that from the start so why am I being like this, what is wrong with me?"

Resting her head against the tree, and staring into the distance, she did not see the small, yellow with pink and black hair in spikes walk past her. No, she kept her gaze on something far off not really totally focused on one particular object, it was not until he stood directly in front and lightly stroked her face while whispering her name, she snapped out from her reverie.

"Anzu?" He whispered again, seeing her finally snap out of it.

Looking up, slightly startled, she found herself looking up at on her of best friends, well ex best friends from recent events.

"Yugi," she mumbled, not being quite able to look him directly in the eye.

"Yeah," he replied. Then after a moments silence her asked, "Are you okay?"

Realising that she still had tears running down her face, she hastily wiped them away and said, "Yeah I'm fine."

There was another long moment of pause before Yugi asked again, quietly, "How have you been?"

"…. Fine."

The scene was absolutely heartbreaking, the once best friends, who went on so many adventured together, had shared so many secrets of their lives, who had been their for each other through thick and thin were now reduced to light, meaningless small talk.

"Yugi?"

"Yeah?"

"How… how is everyone?" she asked, almost with a slight fear underline tone in her voice.

"Um," he stared, a bit surprised at the question, "Yeah they are all alright. Um Joey and Tristan are the same, always fighting about something meaningless, Serenity and Mai are good to, Mai seems determined to show Serenity the way of woman's shopping." To this, both Yugi and Tea gave a small laugh.

"And how have you been?" She asked, looking directly at him, "You and… Yami?"

"Yeah we have been fine…. Just _fine_."

There was a heavy silence again, before Anzu stood and declared that she should go. Yugi said nothing at first, but as she started to move away, he grabbed her hand and said, "No don't."

Anzu turned to look at him, seeing the tears swiftly falling from his eyes, made her heart turn. "Oh Yugi," she whispered, before grabbing him in a hug.

This action seemed to break some sort of invisible barrier that was holding the two back, gone were the past event and petty fights and the old memories, the real ones that mattered came back, why they were friends and what both meant to each other.

"I am so sorry Yugi," Anzu finally said, once they had released each other.

"I'm sorry to Anzu. I have no idea why we all acted like that; I guess we were all just so shocked what you were telling us… I acted badly, I wasn't being a good friend, and it's just well I guess I didn't want to share you with anyone." Seeing Anzu look at him peculiarly, he carried on with, "From the beginning since we were friends, you were always _my _best friend and yeah Jou and the rest were too but there was another kind of friendship, something that words can't describe. It was like a whole new plane, just something that we could understand … I mean nothing in_ that _way though, just the best of friends." Yugi blushed at the last statement. "Well that was my reason, nothing to excuse the fact of why I acted like that but it's true, and I just didn't want to share you."

For a moment Anzu could not answer him, she was still coming to terms with his confession. "Oh Yugi you are so silly," she told him. "Did you really think that Bakura would ever replace you? I love Bakura with all my heart, but what we have is different and no one can ever take that way from us. Yes, Bakura is the world to me, but so are all of you. My heart is big enough for you all to fit in. Sure you and Bakura do have different places in my heart, it is just the love I have your both of you is different. You will never ever lose me, I am sorry I can't love you in that way Yugi but you are my best friend."

"I think I did love you Anzu," Yugi whispered, almost inaudible, while looking down at his feet.

Sitting back down on the planter, Anzu looked up at Yugi, regarding him in a thoughtful way. "No Yugi I don't think you did," she stated, causing the smaller boy to look at her. "I don't think you did at all, I think you just got confused with your feelings and got them mixed up. See because we are such good friends, kind of like soul mates you just got confused."

"Soul mates, weren't they lovers?" Yugi asked.

"Well no actually they weren't. I mean everyone has his or her own view of what a soul mate is, and to me I think a soul mate can be anyone who is like the other half of you, romantic or not just a good friend who understand you and goes beyond what words can describe."

"Soul mates huh, I like the sound of that."

For a moment both just stayed where they were, not talking or thinking, just enjoying watching the pink blossoms flow in the breeze and peace made.

"Hey Yugi?" Anzu heard herself ask.

"Yeah?" The small boy replied.

"How are Yami and the gang really?"

Yugi turned to look at the brunette, mild shock visible within the depths of those amethysts orbs.

Cursing himself mildly for he knew she would have been able to see past any act, he sighed and said, "There fine…. No…. no, they are not. See everyone has begun to drift apart, I mean we still hang out together but we aren't together. Heh, I know that is hard to understand but… I think it's because we all feel guilty about how we treated you that day Anzu."

"Yugi…"

Yugi sighed again before saying, "We all knew it was wrong but like I said before I think we were just hurt."

Anzu didn't know what to say to that, for the last year she had been so hurt with how her friends had treated her and, 'I thought I hated them,' she though to herself, yet now looking at the distressed boy she couldn't quite admit that she still felt like that. Therefore, instead of saying anything she kept quiet letting another silence drift across the pair.

"Hey Anzu?" Yugi asked after a while.

"Hmm?" She murmured, her gaze reluctantly leaving the pink mass.

"Why were you crying before? Has something happened between you and Bakura?"

"Um…"

"It's just that you were crying before, don't lie you were."

"It's nothing Yugi," she replied, eyes glanced downwards, finding consolation in watching her sneakers move some of the dirt, creating a small circle.

"No it is," he continued convincingly, "Please Anzu, tell me what's wrong."

Knowing that she had to let Yugi know what was bothering her out, she nervously clutched her hands together, one rubbing the other as if to provide comfort and confidence and simply said, "He forgot."

As soon as the words had left her mouth, it was as if the realisation had finally crept up on her and unable to contain it any longer, she burst into tears.

"Um, forgot?" he asked, confused.

His only answer was another sob and sniff.

Breathing out deeply, he sat down next to her and wrapped her up in a hug. "So I guess this is um about Bakura?"

Anzu, unable to answer as she was nearing hysteria, covered her hands over her face and merely nodded.

"Right, well at least that's something, okay, so you want to tell me what he did?" Yugi asked gently but still with a slight edge to his voice, after all his main thought was, 'Has Bakura hurt her?'

"H-he forgot what today was," she burst out; everything was now coming in a huge, jumbled rush. "At first- at first I thought it was because he had just woken up so maybe he would need a few minutes to realise." Anzu, bean to sob harder as she carried on, aggravation residing inside of her, "But then he just didn't say anything all day and I waited and I even left hints, heck I even nearly spelt it out for him and he STILL DIDN'T GET IT!... HOW COULD HE FORGET OUR ANNIVERSARY?" Anzu screamed the last sentence out, resulting in Yugi winching from the volume and intensity of her voice.

'So that's what this about," Yugi thought with a slight chuckle. 'Bakura forgot that it has been a year today since he and Anzu had been together.' Winching slightly at the thought of what Anzu would most likely do with Bakura, who was completely stuck in the doghouse, he chose his next words carefully. "So are you sure he forgot?"

The look Anzu gave him could have killed him within seconds, visibly gulping; he gave a nervous smile and said, "Heh okay glad we acknowledged he did. So um, Anzu I don't mean to sound harsh but you know, Bakura was never one to like romantic or to um to do anything like that…..was he?"

Anzu stopped from her evil glare and blinked, "Well no, he wasn't ever you know spay or anything but still it could have been nice if he just said something." Fuelling fire to her rage, she began to rant on, "I mean all he had to say was Happy Anniversary nothing else, or he could have been extra sweeter but nooo he just said it's frickin THURDAY….. Ohh he makes me so mad, I am so glad I chucked that vase at his head!" Ignoring Yugi's terrified look, she continued, "You know what? I al going to go and give him a piece of my mind!" Jumping up, she walked away from Yugi before turning around and screaming, "And if he still doesn't remember, I'll CASTRATE HIM!"

Leaving behind a baffled boy, who simply said, "Err bye Anzu, glad we could have this chat," Anzu marched towards her house determined to shake the life out of Bakura.

Upon reaching her house she slammed the door open while shouting, "Bakura you get your white ferret ass out here nowww… oh!" Anzu was cut of from her scream as she gazed around her house. Silk, red sheets draped the windows and couches while candles lighted the entire room. Placing a hand over her opened surprised mouth, she took a few steps into the house, noticing that the dinning room doorway was open. She was simply bewildered by what she saw, the table was set up for two people, candles in there holders, white napkins with silver cutlery were placed beside fine white china and upon on plate lay a single red rose.

She was vaguely aware of some soft music playing into the room, however she failed to notice a shadow walk up behind her and whisper in her ear, "Would the lady care for a dance?"

Twirling around in surprise, she opened her eyes in amazement as Bakura stood in front of her, looking absolutely handsome in his tuxedo. She placed her hands on his chest, while his were wrapped around her waist, holding her tight and possessive.

"Oh Bakura," she whispered, still stunned. Looking around the hallway, she felt tears prick in her eyes before continuing, "You remembered."

"Of course I did woman." Was the answer, blunt and to the point.

Anzu sighed, that was Bakura the one she loved and always will... forever.

Bakura smirked, before reciting his question again, "Dance?"

Seeing her nod, he took on of her hands in his, the still placed on her hip, he began to twirl her around in time with the tune.

Moving to the rhythm, they lost themselves within the music and as Bakura swirled her once more, she placed her head on his shoulder, hands wrapped around his neck, while softly leaning in and letting his kiss her. Letting the passion of the beat take them over, Bakura held Anzu close to him and roughly kissed her back, his tongue dancing with hers.

Eventually the need for air arose and both reluctantly broke apart. Smiling up at him, Anzu laughed, eyes bright and full of happiness.

Allowing Bakura to lead her to the table, she smiled as he tried to act like a gentle man and let her sit first, while holding her chair out.

Placing a napkin on her lap, she picked up the rose and smelt it, while waiting for Bakura to seat himself down and uncover the food. However, once he did, she found that she could only stare.

"Raw meat and chips?" She found herself stating rather than asking.

Bakura raised an eyebrow at her and simply grabbed the meat with his fork, stuffing it into his mouth. Instead of getting annoyed, Anzu found she could only laugh as she placed her head in her hands. After all this was the man she loved, romantic or not, it didn't matter, 'I don't even think I was angry at him forgetting but angry at myself for getting mad and trying to think of his as someone different.'

She was so lost within her thoughts that she blinked as a white mass was placed in front of her, letting her focus return, she was amazed to see a huge, cream cake in front of her. Taking a dessertspoon, she scooped some of the cream onto it, but instead of eating it, she rose from her chair and walked around to his. Placing herself onto his lap, she fed him the cream, kissing him shortly after it.

"Happy Anniversary," she whispered against his lips.

A snort was her reply. Placing her hands against both of his cheeks she said, "Thank you."

She was mildly surprised when Bakura smirked at her once more and said, "Who says it over."  
And as shock took her over, he scooped her into his arms and up the stairs, leaving this day as another memory that won't ever fade.

The End

Lol well you like. Ahh well I wanted to write a small fluff fic. Anyway, if you can will you please R&R

Ja Ne


End file.
